cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Turians (list)
A list of members of the turian species mentioned or featured on CDN. Contemporary A''' * Acsia Aleraka - hitman * Adelaeis Tyreus - father of Naro (see below) * Adrianea Galaex - Hierarchy Intelligence * Aelus Seriae - manager of the Circia Annihilators clawball team * Albrus Obsidio - leader, freelance artillery unit (see: Stanley Jackson) * Apso Maudros - HV entertainer * Arax Thenarian - Hierarchy spokesperson, reported on the arrest of Sicaria Perihelion * Arenitus Moyakta - Sundowner "general", killed by Paroc Didonas of Kexaknus * Arginus Corvax - brother of Lepantis Corvax * Arius Vorin - guard and investigator at JA-5 penal facility * Arx Murius - of Hierarchy Logistics; boyfriend of Vindi * Aulus Plautian - crime lord, Cartagena '''B * Barro Lorien - former Vice Primarch, Solregit * Battis Montagnis - singer and resident of Sniper's Touch, husband of Ahsaala * Belthus Nemenex - aid to Minister Durana, Citadel Laudatix C''' * Caine Quid - Hierarchy colonel, involved with Siege of Sentaran * Caius Aufidius - soldier, criminal; Invictus legions * Caldus Discori - slaver * Callidus - "Nifty Cal", sanitation engineer * Caratacus Catuvel - ex-Facinus, briefly leader of the Cartagena Patrol * Casvius Palilius - HV entertainer * Cavel Utanus - Primarch of Oma Ker, post-Reaper War * Corlus Villadrim - abductor of Lydia '''D * Daia Aulus - owner of the Nova Dawn establishment on The Wreck * Daia Caran - VI engineer * Dante Cavallius - C-Sec officer * Darius Thannex - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Darris Raschorviak - bounty hunter * Davril Wilde - mercenary, Single Order Solutions * Drina - duct rat, in Lesana's gang * Duro Sagarax - merchant who held Facinus sympathies. See: Sohl'Atar nar Klemchek E''' * Eliana Corvalis '''F * Fatrinius - doctor to Lepantis Corvax's son when he was young * Fiora Quae - C-Sec officer G''' * Gahars Patnus - Earth-raised teenager * Gallea T'Pallo * Garrick Thael - C-Sec officer * Garyad Vanaltex - veteran of the Miracle of Palaven, coordinated with quarian relief forces * Gatrinex Arthutan - fighter pilot * Gnaeus Aecetanus - Sergeant, "Animal" * Gnaeus Orquanus - Major General '''H * Hannid Vadarat - citizen of The High Republic of Orozvhad * Harrad Illum * Harrad Niclo - Tayseri Strangler * Harrad Prex - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Hok Ginnde - C-Sec officer I''' * Icilia Kurius - biotic medical specialist * Idem Quod - historian * Idus Valen - Primarch of Taetrus, post-Vallum Blast * Imana Fenon - xenozoologist '''J * Jaevan Austerian - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Jaevan Gallarian - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Jarmius Phaenax - deceased husband of Kari'Zar nar Tasi * Jelusa Nektaros - singer/songwriter * Jevis Mulaum - Omegan freelancer, first appeared on the scene stealing twenty kilos of nova when he was twelve. Tracked up quite the record as a freelancer. Deceased. * Jovina Sethtak - personal security consultant * Joxxik Lorrinex - criminal, Tayseri Strangler copycat * Juvecidia Sulgatus - HV entertainer K''' * Kachina Tannis - Hierarchy senior intelligence analyst * Kadruk Bellix - Regimental Sergeant Major, worked with Stanley Jackson * Kalithrax Antonidas - Terminus mercenary-turned-dictator * Kallius Decivus - Viesi insurgent, Vies Republican Army (See: Avakk) * Kendeilus Durana - politician, Citadel Laudatix * Khaira Gladix - Sundowner regional general, bloodthirsty commander * Klifopatelsanix - elderly personal secretary to Albert Lowell * Kor'ik Qion - supposedly senile old man, possible former pirate * Kurik Masada - author, contacted by rachni '''L * Laelix Illum - adopted son of Harrad and Cour * Lais Maccabeus - Hierarchy Garrison Colonel, Solregit * Landara Tryeus - Sundowner, mother of Naro * Lascus Arkai'ick - Captain, C-Sec * Lepantis Corvax - lawnmower salesman, bombastic extranet racist * Lessa Talin - child, Palaven resident, survivor of the Reaper War * Lessan Vadarat - charity worker, former pirate * Lukos Dakianos - pirate captain, executed by representatives of Trask Interstellar * Lustrak Halkori - legal arbiter, Irune M''' * Macrobius Varro - soldier, criminal; Invictus legions * Makxay Asmbarti - criminal, Tayseri Strangler copycat * Martello Hasta - Sundowner * Maxentius Scapula - bodyguard for investment banker Orfo Haftin, caught up in the Cerberus coup on the Citadel * Maxentius Vallario - Citadel politician * Mellinix Adados - musician, Hier-Down genre * Mex Numbrii - deserter, fitness enthusiast * Myrrick Certus - C-Sec officer '''N * Naklus Kyonis * Nalos Hepheris - Lieutenant-Colonel, Turian Reconstruction Forces * Napo Ragum - brother-in-law of Juhani; KIA on Epyrus * Naro Tyreus - duct rat, thief * Nasrin Avita - Captain, 23rd Patrol Flotilla; represented the Hierarchy at the Battle of Veratix Station * Neno Raxirian - clawball player * Novus Atrox - warden of the JA-5 penal facility, murdered shortly post-Reaper War * Nur Xathos - General, Solregit O''' * Octis Kurius - C-Sec officer * Octis Lenictus - engineer, deceased bondmate of Faena T'Remi '''P * Paroc Didonas * Partinax - famous general, victorious on Taetrus * Paquis Zhelvan - Hierarchy Office of Public Information * Pharus Illum - elder brother of Harrad * Pon Thessius - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Pon Vidius - C-Sec officer * Pontas Kalixi - Hierarchy official, criminal * Praesix - chaperone to Grackel * Prax - Nemean layabout Q''' * Qarimus Aurumid - soldier, amateur writer, part-time socialite * Quatra Quatri - drug lord '''R * Ralik Fenon - tech repairman * Remius Kaeron - armourer and owner of Brasshole Armoury * Ressius Aclasis - legion historian, author * Ruva Domatos - chef, and star of Palaven Dining with Ruva Domatos S''' * Salamis Corvax - brother of Lepantis * Salur Darikun - archaeologist and historian * Saren Tentigus - Contact for Juhani, involved in his decision to betray the Alliance and join the Hierarchy * Selene Khairus - politician, Solregit * Sempronius Callicus - veteran of the 126th Legion, head of the Trask Interstellar Rangers * Serris Laraxium - Captain, C-Sec, Zakera Ward * Sicaria Perihelion - former terrorist * Sklikos Gamic - turian supremacist (Real Superior Turians), crazy old man * Sorrus Calaren - Hierarchy trade representative * Styia - violent loner * Sudorax Lihiran - veteran of the Battle of Earth; leader of a turian community in the Nevada region * Sulla Talodias '''T * Tanactia Ranara - pirate and slaver, taken out by Inalya Sarissa and Cerastes. * Tarrus Sethtak - brother of Jovina Sethtak; killed in the Cerberus raid on the Citadel * Tavian Alvia * Telos Mallenis - test pilot * Terna Caelnion - slaver * Terna Lilthrex - historian * Titus Imperius - head of Imperius Entertainment, father of Veritas * Titus Scapula - commander, Adamant Cabal Support Company * Toxa Vadarat - mercenary, Light of Purgation * Trex Vintanna - youthful sniper * Trotta - surly bartender, Aphin's Place V''' * V. Hephaestus - mutinying soldier, Invictus legions * Vakkel Orrinda - Blue Suns, music critic * Vax Cadeuceo - medic, lover of Sicaria Perihelion for three years before his death * Veltana Abnian - author, known as "Pornea" Abnian * Venox - crew of Praises of Promises Fulfilled * Vercingetorix Axarian - champion of the Chresk Games, fought with a ''mexta ''blade in one hand and a ceremonial ''zarra ''punch-spike in the other * Veritas Imperius - deserter, boyfriend of Idem Quod * Vindetti Guerra - Sundowner, eventual mayor of Denakot District * Viros Fenon - janitor, troll '''W * Werilon Garnas - Hierarchy Fleet Intelligence X''' * Xerxes Guerra - adolescent medic * Xyllix Occitanus - soldier, criminal; Invictus legions '''Y * Yalius Krasis - musician, Hier-Down genre Z * Zelix Phoras - medical doctor Historical * Argrus Turundi - warlord * Aventia Pelovie - tragic astronaut, Temerarus Program * Hin - composer of turian opera * Iktan Baronus - General * Indataga Mactare - explorer, pioneer, and astrocartographer, gave name to the Mactare Nebula * Kintikos Borun - military leader, Krogan Rebellions (see: Borunian Massacre) * Lilihierax Catto - tragic astronaut, Temerarus Program; leader of Temerarus 8 * Nysia Toronix - chef, perfected a recipe for Louza * Pontes Dacoma - tragic astronaut, Temerarus Program * Saren Hierato - tragic astronaut, Temerarus Program * Trebonian - General, Krogan Rebellions * Vibius - model soldier Category:Turians